Their Escapades
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Brain Burst is now a thing of the past. Haruyuki and his group of friends are in high school. One night, Haruyuki and Takumu are alone in Haruyuki's apartment and they... Decide to talk about Kuroyukihime and Chiyuri. Their stories shall be revealed for one night. WARNING - SEXUAL THEMES. Barely any spoilers, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Um... I'm sorry. I'm making another story... I promise I'll make this fic short. Three chapters, okay? Promise.

The first chapter was fun to write. Sex is always a fun subject to talk about. Anyway, Accel World needs more love. It's one of the reasons why I'm doing this. Unfortunately, the ending of the whole series is nowhere in sight. Thus, I'll avoid speaking about Brain Burst (more or less). There is no way I'll say any spoilers. I'll mention names, but that's all. There is no way I'll talk about...

Oh. Silver Crow beat this fucker's ass. Or how Graphite Edge is actually Kirito (from Sword Art Online if you guys haven't noticed). Loool. That's impossible, by the way.

Anyway, yeah. Next to no spoilers if you guys are worrying about that. I've only watch the whole anime... So that's all the up to... The end of the Dusk Taker arc.

Moving on, I think it's time to get this show on the road. So enjoy, guys. I apologize for any grammatical errors.

And I'll try to get back on my stories someday.

**DISCLAIMER: ACCEL WORLD IS NOT OWNED BY ME NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH IT IN ANY WAY. I AM ONLY A DAMN SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL.**

* * *

Their Escapades

_Haruyuki Arita and Takumu Mayuzumi are in the middle of their 2nd year of high school. Of course, the both of them are in relationships. Haruyuki is dating Kuroyukihime, who is affectionately called Yuki-chan by him now. This outcome is surprisingly unsurprising. Meanwhile, Takumu and his ex, Chiyuri Kurashima, decide to try dating once more. Once again, not surprising._

___During the weekend, the both of them decide to work on a project for one of their classes._ The date is October 16th, 2050. The time is 20:37. The location is Haruyuki Arita's apartment, more specifically, his living room. Abandoning their project for today, they sat on the sofa eating food and relaxing. _This is a conversation between the both of them concerning their relationships and more._  


Chapter 1 - Exposition

"Are you serious?!"

"Y-Yeah… We… Did... It."

"Congrats! Congrats! Haha! Haru finally became a man!"

"S-Shut it… H-How about you, Taku!?"

"What? Me? Ah… It was great."

"What?!" Haruyuki stood up and screamed, "With what?!"

"Hey, hey! That's a bit rude!" Takumu laughed, "You know I would only give myself up for Chi-chan."

"W-Wait… Y-You and Chi-chan?!" Haruyuki felt his face turn red as he imagined his two childhood friends go at it.

"_Oh… Chi-chan… I love you so so much." _

"_I l-love you too… Takkun."_

"_Say my name once more, baby." _

_Blowing into her ear, Takumu slipped his hand into her panties. _

"_Woops. My naughty hand just went into the Netherlands."_

"_Hyan! T-Takkun.. Not there!" _

"_Oh really now? Then… How… About… Here?"_

"_Takkun… Please. Don't! I-It's touching..!"_

"Touching… Rubbing… O-Oooh my goodness." Haruyuki shook in disbelief as he clutched his head in fear. "M-MY CHILDHOOD FRIENDS ARE HAVING SEX!"

"S-Stop it! Who knows who will hear this!" Takumu leaped onto Haruyuki as he put his hand onto his mouth to shut him up, "I don't want Chi-chan to overhear our conversation because you can't get over the fact that we're doing it!"

"NOOOOOO! This is insanity!" Haruyuki screamed crazily.

"Haru! Stop! Or else, I'll tell Master that you're gloating about her blows!"

After a couple minutes, Haruyuki was finally calm, but he was still shaking from his mental breakdown.

"Haru," Takumu started as he cleared his throat, "We're in high school now. It shouldn't be a surprise that people around our age are starting to have sex."

"I-I guess… It's just a bit uncomfortable to know people's sex lives, right now."

"Haha. That's true. But we're best friends, so this kind of talk would come up some time."

"Aha. You're right. It's still unnerving that your two closest friends who you've eaten and taken showers with are having sex though."

"It's unnerving to know that your own master is having sex with your best friend."

"Point taken."

"Haha! Thank you, thank you. But still, I would never think you would turn like this. You've became a lot more confident with yourself. Master really did a number on you. You even exercised and lost most of your fat throughout the years. You've really changed, Haru. Appearance-wise and personality-wise. Haha. You especially got taller!"

"S-Stop. You're embarrassing me! Then again… Yuki-chan got really angry at me because I decided to lose my pounds. She really enjoyed using my stomach as a pillow after we did it."

"Ahh… WAIT WHAT. HARU. W-WHEN DID YOU BEGIN HAVING SEX WITH MASTER?!"

"U-Um… I think after we defeated Noumi."

"… What."

"Y-Yeah… W-What's w-wrong?"

"I can't believe it," Takumu sighed as he slouched on the couch, "Haru had sex before me."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry! I'm really happy that you were able to get your dream girl! But… How many times have you done it… With her?"

"L-Let's see… We've it in the Accelerated World, in our old middle school virtual network, in the student council office, in the nurse's office – but that was when the nurse was absent! A-Anyway, we've also done it in a cybercafé and in my room too… Altogether, we've done it a lot of times!"

"What. Haru. Please tell me the both of you didn't do it on this couch…"

"Ah… Um… Of course not!"

"HARU! DID YOU AT LEAST CLEAN THIS AFTER?!"

"Y-Yeah. Yuki-chan had the courtesy to help me wash it and stuff."

"Did you at least wear a condom too?"

"Of course! There's no way we're ready to take care of a child!"

"Well, at least you're smart about that. Haru, you and Master have to control yourselves. I don't want to read the school newspaper and hear about a sex scandal about how Haruyuki Arita and Kuroyukihime were doing it on a teacher's desk in classroom 2-B."

"I'm sorry!"

"W-What? Wait. D-Don't tell… YOU DID IT THERE TOO?!"

"I'M SORRY! I-It was just that I had cleaning duty that day and she wanted to visit me since you and I have the same classroom together… I'm SORRY! We just couldn't control ourselves, especially when I accidentally spilled a bucket of water on her!"

"Haru… Now you got to tell me one of your escapades."

"W-What?"

"Tell me a story about your sexual experience. I think I deserve one considering I listened to your confession about how you practically had sex with Master everywhere. Also, I need 'experience' on how to pleasure a woman."

"Urrrg…"

"So please! Enlighten me, Haru!"

"N-NO! It's em-embarrassing…"

"I can't believe you have the audacity to say that even though you told me all of this."

"W-Well, describing it in detail is awkward!"

"Fine. Fine. Haru, I'll tell you mine so we can ease into this subject a bit more. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm ready."

"What. You don't need to get ready for anything. Just listen."

"B-But I'm about to hear how my childhood friend pierced my other childhood friend with a… A di-di-di… A di-"

"Just call it a penis if you can't say dick."

"WITH A PENIS!"

"Haru. I surprised by how much you get flustered over this."

"T-This isn't a n-normal conversation between friends!"

"Yeah. And having a conversation about beating avatars with imagination is normal. Anyway-"

"B-But!"

"Anyway! A couple months back…"

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Yay. Fun, fun. Best friends are always great.

Anyway, damn straight. Haruyuki/Kuroyukihime and Takumu/Chiyuri all the way.

But like... Lemons are always difficult to do for some reason. Well, describing them in detail is difficult.

I'll DO MY BEST. Since this may be the first Accel World lemon here. The pressure is on.

Oh yeah.

Takumu is going to dick Chiyuri, next chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this.

And I apologize for any grammatical errors.

LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally. Here's the next chapter. There's nothing from me this.

Just... Enjoy it. Have fun.

And I apologize for any grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN ACCEL WORLD NOR WILL I EVER BE AFFILIATED WITH IT. LET THE SHOW BEGIN.  
**

**REBEL -  
**

**I MEAN... BURST LINK!  
**

* * *

Their Escapades

_Takumu Mayuzumi has started his story with a proud smile. One night, Takumu and his radiant girlfriend, Chiyuri Kurashima, were spending time together. Of course, their excuse was they were studying for an upcoming English test. However, the only thing that they accomplished was reminding each other how much they loved one another. Nonetheless, if only Takumu can think before he speaks... Everything would be ten times better. _

_This story occurred in Chiyuri's bedroom. The time was 18:43. The date was May 13th, 2050.  
_

Chapter 2 – Naughty Speak

"You like how it's poking your crotch?"

"N-No! W-We shouldn't do it right now… My mom is still home…"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

This wasn't supposed to happen. They were only supposed to send documents to each other by direct linking.

"T-Takkun… I-If you insist, I'll-"

"Really? Thank you!"

"Wai- Mmmph!"

He wasn't supposed to be on top nor was she supposed to be on bottom. Actually, they weren't supposed to be lying on her bed at all. They were supposed to help each other for their upcoming English test tomorrow.

"I apologize, Chi-chan. I can't control myself anymore. During the whole time, I was staring at your body."

"W-What?!"

"You're like Windows 95 because you get me so unstable."

Takumu wasn't supposed to use his lame pickup lines either. He was supposed to sit and help Chiyuri with English pronunciation.

"W-Why do you have to say that at a time like this?"

"Say what?"

"S-Something! Something so dumb!"

"Hey, hey. I thought it was clever!"

"Get off! You ruined the mood."

"W-What?!"

Pushing Takumu aside, Chiyuri sighed and massaged her temples. Sometimes, she wondered how her boyfriend thought up of these things. Standing up, she headed toward the door of her room.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back," she stated as she opened the door.

"W-Wait! Chi-chan!"

Takumu tried to reach out for her, but she already removed herself from her room.

"Ugh… I was almost there…" he sighed, "Maybe I should have tried out, 'You're a magic flower because you're burning me up…'"

Laying on her bed facedown, he smelled her sheets softly.

"Ah… Chi-chan. I'm so sorry. I was only trying to get the mood going."

Suddenly, he received an email from someone.

_SUBJECT: Heeeyyy ;D_

_Ta-chan~~ I'm sorry for interrupting you so late at night! If you're sleeping, you don't need to answer back! But I was just wondering… Are you free tomorrow?_

He sighed once again. He knew he should have never given her his email address.

Shiina Miyake. Same age. Same grade. Same class. She was the longed-haired, curvaceous brunette who rivaled Chiyuri's breast size. With violet eyes that could draw anyone and a killer smile that could make a grumpy, senile man smile, she was one of the hottest girls on _almost_ every male student's top ten…

An email message from her was like being blessed by the gods above the sky. Well, for most guys, that's the case. Takumu only found it annoying, especially since she always sends him messages about random topics every night.

He doesn't mind _sometimes_, but it gets in the way, particularly when he and Chiyuri are spending time together. Because of it, he just takes off his Neuro-Linker altogether at night and ignores it until he wakes up in the morning.

Sighing for the third time tonight, he replied back as he got up from Chiyuri's bed.

_RE: Heeeyyy ;D_

_I'm sorry, Miyake-san. I have kendo practice tomorrow. _

Seconds later…

_RE: RE: Heeeyyy ;D_

_Really? Aw… I wanted to spend some time with you...  
_

Her emoticons are making him twitch.

_RE: RE: RE: Heeeyyy ;D_

_I'm so sorry. _

Another ten seconds later…

_RE: RE: RE: RE: Heeeyyy ;D_

_It's okay, Ta-chan! :D Maybe next time?_

Stop with the nickname.

_RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Heeeyyy ;D_

_Yeah. Maybe next time… _

_I'll have to talk to you later, Miyake-san. _

_I'll see you at school. Later._

There. Done.

_RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Heeeyyy ;D_

_Byeee! _

Groaning, he fell down face first onto his girlfriend's bed. Removing his Neuro-Linker and throwing it on the floor, he turned his body over to see the ceiling. Staring at it, he doesn't realize that he fell asleep.

* * *

"Mmmph… Mmch… Mmmch… Spp… Sppch…"

"H-Huh…?"

Feeling a warm, wet sensation emanating from his lower extremities, Takumu woke up to see his beloved bobbing her head up and down.

"A-Ah! C-Chi-chan!" Takumu blushed as he felt his girlfriend suck his penis lovingly.

"How was your nap, Takkun?" Chiyuri smiled seductively as she stopped sucking him to look at him, "I hope this didn't bother you."

"N-No… It feels really good."

"Really? How about when I do this?"

Jerking him off slowly, Chiyuri used her tongue to massage his ballsack.

"A-Ah… Please… G-Go f-faster."

"Hmmm…?"

"Go faster, Chi-chan. Jerk me faster."

Catching his breath, Takumu began to move his hips to heighten his pleasure.

"Naughty boy. Be patient and enjoy this. It'll get faster soon enough."

"Y-Yes, m'am," Takumu breathed sharply as he stopped grinding his hips.

As usual, Chiyuri was the dominant partner during the opening act. It difficult to imagine Chiyuri as a domineering lady who orders guys around, but it's not impossible. Originally, when they started to get sexually active, Takumu didn't have a clue on what to do. Staring at her twin peaks, he stuttered hopelessly and tried to avoid Chiyuri's gaze. As a result, Chiyuri screamed at him, grabbing his penis and literally shoving it inside. She regretted her action. He only kept apologizing, kissing her tears so the pain can go away. However, even after she fully adjusted to his length, nothing happened. Takumu was scared that he would hurt her again. Because of this, she decided to lead the way, ordering him around so they both of them, especially her, can actually enjoy it.

"Ahh… Ahhhhh… H-Holy crap! C-Chi-chan!"

"Hmmm…? Dosh yoush rike it?"

"Y-Yeah… B-But if you keep i-increasing the intensity – C-Chi-chan, you're going to m-make me cum soon."

Feeling her swallow his length and suck on the tip erratically, Takumu grabbed a fistful of her hair push her. Clenching his teeth, he tried to stop himself from making a sound, as if he didn't want to show anymore weakness in front of Chiyuri.

Removing her mouth from his dick, she jerked him off again as she smirked, "Really, Takkun? What's wrong? Can't handle it anymore?"

He only nodded.

"Hehe," she chuckled, "You're so cu – Oh my, your dick is spurting out already?"

"N-No! Th-That's my pre-cum!"

"Naughty boy. Can't you control yourself? You're going to make my hand messy... Hehe," she giggled as she provocatively sucked her fingers like a kitten, "Mmm... Sppch… Ahh… It's so delicious. If this was bread filling, I would eat it with my bread every day during lunchtime. Hehe."

"D-Don't say it like that, Chi-chan."

"I hoped you didn't masturbate for the past month. I want to squeeze every. Ounce. Out. Of. Your. Dick."

"I-I'm NOT A COW!"

"Once I'm done with you, Takkun, you'll be wishing that I can be your milkmaid all the time," she giggled again as she began to blow him again.

"O-Oh g-god… Y-Your dirty t-talk is as bad as mine."

"Sppch… Mmmff… Iff whaf happens whef If speff tif wif yoof."

"B-But you make it a thousand times hotter, Chi-chan!"

"MMMMFFF!"

Forcing her head all the way to the base, Takumu groaned as he split his seed down her throat.

"Uuuughh! Chi-chan, swallow it all!"

"AACK! MMMMFF!"

"Haaaaah… Haaaah. Ahhhh…"

Hastily removing her head from his penis once Takumu lost the strength in his arms, Chiyuri sat up and coughed horribly as she tried to drink all the cum in her mouth.

"Mmmm… Ahhhhh… Pwahhh…" she swallowed as she wiped any excess cum from the edges of her mouth. "Your cum is so thick and hot..."

"I-I'm sorry, Chi-chan. I c-couldn't – Mmmmph!"

The sudden taste of his cum caused Takumu to shiver. Then again, having Chiyuri's lips against his is always worth it. After getting a taste of his essence, he transferred it to Chiyuri's mouth as their tongues passionately danced with one another.

"Ahh… Mm… Chp… Haaa…"

"Can… Mmm… You stop moaning while we do this?"

"Ahhh… Mcchp… N-No, I c-can't stop."

Taking turns tasting Takumu's cum, they spoke one by one.

"If… If you keep moaning, you'll… wake up your parents like last time."

"I-I don't – a-ahhh... I don't care… They already saw us have sex. Let them see i-it again."

"How about Haru?"

"I'm so aroused that I don't even care anymore, Takkun."

Once again, Chiyuri's choice of words and decisions surprised him. This wasn't like her… But it didn't matter to him. She's herself. She has needs. She has wants. She might be impatient and rude… Nice and considerate… It's like she said. It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters is themselves.

"Ngh… Ack!" he coughed as he swallowed it, "I-I can't believe you would want to eat this every day!"

"Hehe. Did you enjoy snowballing with me?"

"O-Of course not! I enjoyed kissing you… But not tasting my own cum!"

"Hehe."

Sighing, Takumu held her close and muttered, "I love you so much, Chi-chan."

"I love you too, Takkun."

Letting her go, he placed his finger underneath her chin and raised it up to look her in the eyes, "Swallowing my own cum is my way to declare my love for you."

"Eh?"

"Chi-chan. I would go through any suffering you've been through. Even if it is… S-Swallowing my own cum… I would do it because that's how much I love you. You are my aphrodisiac. You're so damn intoxicating that I get horny just being in your presence."

"I wish you said something a bit more charming."

"You're like a magic flower because you are burning me up."

"I'll just ignore that statement."

"I thought that was a good line…"

Giggling as his face fell, she kissed his cheek and smiled. "For trying, however, I'll reward you."

As she removed her clothes and threw them on the ground, her breasts jiggled in response. Shivering a bit due to the air, Chiyuri laid on her bed and opened her legs to show her beautiful folds. "Please, put it in, Takkun. It needs to be taken care of. It's unbearable."

Gulping at the sight of her lovely, nude body, he removed his clothing as well, showing a nicely sculpted body.

"Takkun… Just looking at your body is making my vagina quiver. Hurry~~ Love me down…"

Only nodding, he slowly inserted his penis inside her.

"I-It's still tight," he breathed sharply.

"P-Please, move slowly, T-Takkun… Y-Your dick is so huge inside me."

"Urk…"

"It's so amazing… Your joystick doesn't even need the latest drives to calibrate itself."

"D-Dammit. Y-You're making me want to go faster. S-Stop."

Despite his protests, Chiyuri wrapped her legs around him, forcing his penis to go deep inside her.

"It's feels so good. Ahhnn! The way you move inside me is wonderful!"

"Y-You did this yourself! S-Stop using y-your legs! I-It's making me go insane!"

"Hyan! Y-Yes! Go faster! H-Hyan! Aaaahhn!"

"O-Oooooh my g-god… Your moans a-are the sounds of angels."

"Nhhaaa! H-Hurry. Kiss me! Mmmph!" Takkun hurriedly tilted her head upwards so he could kiss her.

"Sccph. Mmmm. Ahh." Even though it was a sloppy one, they both enjoyed it to the fullest, feeling each other bodies just so they can satisfy themselves.

"Nnnhm…" Chiyuri sighed happily as they finished. Then, suddenly, she began to sputter, "D-Don't ever betray me again, T-Takkun!"

"H-Huh?" he asked, wondering what he did in the past couple of days.

"Ahhn! I-I know what you d-did!"

"U-Ugh… I-I don't know what you a-are talking about!"

Y-Your Neuro-Linker! I r-read y-your – Hyaaan! R-Right there! Right there!"

"S-Stop getting c-caught up with this! T-Tell me!"

"Sh-Shut up! Nnnnmph…! Ch… Mmm…"

As she forced her lips onto his, Chiyuri's nails began to stab his back. Takumu winced, thinking that she's purposely did that in anger. Counterattacking, he stopped the kiss and began to suck on her neck.

"N-No! Y-You idiot! T-That's a vital – A-Ahh!"

"You… Think I'll stop from there, Chi-chan!? This sexy neck isn't the only thing that's going to be flushed! That cute little nub of yours is going to get attacked too!" he smirked in response as he started to feel dominant for once.

"N-No! Not there. Not there!"

Feeling her clitoris get assault by his finger, Chiyuri grabbed Takumu tighter in response.

"How do you like it, Chi-chan? Am I getting better now?"

"N-No! Not at all! I hate you! I-I hate how – Mmmff!"

Takumu forced his tongue inside her mouth like she did to him. Feeling his penis beginning to twitch, he knew his penis was about to explode. He wanted to cum inside her so badly, but he knew the consequences. Removing his lips, he began to pick up the pace.

"I love, love, love you so much, Chi-chan," he breathed, "Just remembering the reason why I started to hate Haru in the beginning of our middle school years caused me to think how intense my love was back then."

"S-Stop talking! I d-don't want to h-hear it anymore! Just cum inside!"

"W-What?"

"I love you so much, Takkun! I don't even care about the consequences! Unlike you…"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"I don't care about the future."

The final dam has finally broke. Takumu returned the kiss and placed his seed deep inside her. Holding each other, it didn't seem like they would move from that spot. Instead, they held the kiss for minutes until Takumu's penis was finally finished.

"It's so hot, Takumu…"

"Haha… Not as hot as you though, Chi-chan."

"Shut up, idiot… Hehe."

* * *

The both of them were still stark-naked. However, instead of lying down on bed and whispering sweet nothings like cliché lovers, they were sitting on the bed. Wiping off the blood from Takumu's back with an alcohol pad found in one of her drawers, Chiyuri muttered an apology.

"It's fine, it's fine! You were caught up in the moment!" he smiled, "It doesn't hurt one bit."

"Liar! Just like how you lied about not seeing any girls…" she retorted as she stopped cleaning up the wounds.

"W-What are you talking about? Why are you bringing this up again?!"

"Because I read your emails while you were sleeping!"

"W-What…?"

"That one girl! Miyake-san! You've been seeing her, haven't you?!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" he screamed as he stood up from her bed, "She only asked me whether or not I was free after school!"

"Yeah! And then what? Have a make out session? Get out! I don't want to see you!" she cried as she clenched her fists and looked down at her floor.

"Chi-chan, no."

"Shu-"

Grabbing both of her arms, he held her tightly. "Haru told me to never leave a person when she is mad… Because the next day… She might not talk to me ever again. She'll be so angry she would never want to see my face ever again. Or what's worse… She might leave me before I can even apologize…"

"Takkun…?"

"I-I'm sorry for scaring you, Chi-chan. Miyake-san is only a classmate of mine. Whatever she wanted, I didn't want to do it for her. I might be sounding selfish, but I rather spend time with you. Like I said while we were having sex, I realized how much I loved you during our middle school days... I hated Haru so much that I wanted to overshadow him so he didn't exist in your world anymore. The more you spent time with him… The more I loathed him. I-It doesn't feel like that anymore… B-But my… My love for you is a monotonically increasing unbounded function."

"What?!"

"It's like a fractal! It goes on forever! N-No! I mean – Dammit… Ahem. What I am saying is that... I love you, Chiyuri Kurashima."

"Takkun…" she muttered as she looked him in the eyes, "You seriously need a lesson on when to say the right things."

"W-What?! C-Chi-chan… You're hurting my feelings right now."

"Hehe… But it's what I love about you. I'm glad I fell for you again. I love you, Takkun."

"So… Am I going to get a kiss again?"

"Of course not! You failed to move me to tears!"

"Then what's that?!"

"I just have something in my eye, i-idiot!"

"Agh! Don't punch me!"

"Now hold still!"

"W-Wait! What are you doing with your breasts!?"

"Mmmph… Sppchh…"

"Please… Let this night end already…"

* * *

"W-What?! Y-You just kept going at it?!" Haruyuki screamed as he sat on the edge of his seat.

"Y-Yeah…" Takumu stuttered as he jumped in surprise by Haruyuki's outburst, "Anyway, after ejaculating so many times, I just fell asleep on her floor even though I was butt naked."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"You should have seen her mom's face when she entered Chi-chan's room in the morning. It's a very unusual thing to see your daughter sleeping peacefully on her bed while some guy is sleeping on the floor with his penis exposed…"

"Aha... I hope you didn't get in trouble."

"Unfortunately... A-Actually, that story should be said for another day... H-Haha..."

By looking at his best friend's flushed face, Haruyuki could only imagine what happened. However, he decided to shake it off.

"But I'm glad you and Chi-chan made up before the both of you fell asleep."

"Aha. It's all thanks to you."

"S-Stop praising me. I-I didn't do anything."

"You got to get used to the compliments and everything, Haru. Do I need to keep repeating myself? You really changed for the better. But you really need to stop crying whenever you hear something sad or whatever."

"Y-You don't know how beautiful that was! It was so touching… The way you said all that… I just needed to cry."

"And look at that! Look at that pile of tissues on the table!"

"Haha… Sorry, sorry."

"I'm sorry for all the trees that need to be wasted."

"Haha. Anyway…" Haruyuki yawned as he stood up from his couch, "I'm getting pretty tired. Are you sleep–"

"HOLD IT! IT'S YOUR TURN NOW!"

"W-What?! I-I don't know what you are talking about…"

"You have to tell me a story about a time when you and Master had sex."

"I-I never promised such a thing…"

"I know all about those pictures of Master. You know… The ones of her in–"

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK!"

"Yes! Now then… Go on, Haru."

"S-Stop with the smirking… A-Anyway, I-I can't believe I'm doing this. A year back…"

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhh. I'm finished. Okay. I am leaving.

I apologize for any grammatical errors and stuff.

LATER!


	3. Chapter 3

After two months, I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIC. Of course, this entire thing should have been finished within a month. Anyway, enjoy Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime enact the act of coitus.

I apologize for any grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN ACCEL WORLD NOR WILL I EVER BE AFFILIATED WITH IT. LET THE SHOW BEGIN.  
**

**TIME TO BURST THAT VA-**

**NEVER MIND.**

* * *

Their Escapades

_Haruyuki Arita is one of the most popular guys at school due to his innocence and chivalric nature. Because of this, he's quite the ladies' man (even though he oblivious to all the aftereffects he has on girls). In addition, he became lean and tall due to two factors: puberty and most of all, his promise to become a better man for a certain girl in black. _

_After a date with his beloved, the both of them went to his home since his mom was at another business trip (which means that she wasn't going to come back in a week). When they reached Haruyuki's room, the couple was able to make their love… complete. The date is September 29__th__, 2049. The time is 22:58. _

Chapter 3 – A Memory to Remember

"Thank you for the great time."

"Ah… Y-You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed today."

"Hehe. You know… we're alone… in a boy's room… You know what's going to happen next, right?"

As the girl sitting next to him on his bed giggled and closed the gap between hers and his face, the young man blatantly shifted his eyes away to avoid her stare.

"We play a great board game! I'll bring out LIFE!" Haruyuki swiftly responded back as he ran out his room.

For some odd reason, Haruyuki didn't feel great today. Even though they had an amazing time today (complete with an amusement park, movie, and even a high quality restaurant), Haruyuki still had one constant thought:

_Is this really good enough?_

Kuroyukihime (or Yuki-chan, for short) is truly an angel sent from heaven. He doesn't even need to explain why. Yuki-chan is perfect in every single way. Sports. English. Math. History. Social activities. School affairs.

No matter what, she is able to do anything with grace, beauty, and perfection without fail. However… honestly, her angelic qualities terrified him. What would happen if she got tired of him?

In the past, Haruyuki was a fat, stout boy with no redeeming qualities (or so he believes). Moreover, he had no motivation to change his life whatsoever. However, she changed him drastically. Her presence made every single day bearable. To him, he would throw himself in hell just to protect her.

He shook off these thoughts. There's no way he should ruin today. Tomorrow, she'll be leaving the city so she can spend some quality time with her family after so long. He didn't want to send her off with a horrible end of today's events.

Grabbing LIFE from the cabinet in the main hallway leading to the front door, he slapped his cheeks so he can wake up from his troubling thoughts. He shook his head and tried to encourage himself before entering his room. Interestingly enough, as he opened the door to his room, he was welcomed to the sight of Yuki-chan in the process of removing her black dress, which reached all the way to her knees.

"Ah! Y-Yuki-chan! W-What are you doing?"

"Hm…?" she looked up to see Haruyuki blushing as red as a cherry, "Oh. Haru-kun. I was just getting ready for tonight's activities."

He gluped at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. Was she trying to be seductive? If she was, she was successfully giving him a boner. Staring at her creamy, white legs and those amazing collarbones, he couldn't help but drop the game. Fortunately (or unfortunately), the sound of the drop jolted him out of his trance.

"Y-You must be getting cold, Yuki-chan. You can borrow my blanket from my bed," he nervously chuckled as he tried to avoid staring at his girlfriend, "I'm… going to use the bathroom. You remember how to set it up, right? Cool! I'll be back!"

Quickly retreating again without hearing Yuki-chan's response, he slammed the bathroom door once he entered and washed his face. He must be dreaming. Yuki-chan wasn't undressing herself. Yeah! She must be… trying to reach an itchy spot on her back!

Haruyuki laughed at what he thought he saw (which is what he actually saw) and walked into his room again.

"Okay! Let's play some LIFE, Yuki-ch-"

He almost had a nosebleed.

"Ah. Haru-kun. I set up the board and game pieces," she smiled (seductively?) as she pointed at the game which was neatly laid out near the foot of the bed, "Eh? What's wrong?"

Haruyuki couldn't help but gawk at her attractive form. Clad in only her lacey black bra and panties, she walked toward him slowly and touched his forehead with her own. Since Haruyuki grew considerably taller than her, Yuki-chan needed to go on her tiptoes.

"N-Nothing's wrong! N-N-Nothing's-" He could only stutter as he tried to look in every single direction possible except straight ahead.

"Really?" she asked, "Your forehead feels really hot."

"A-Ahhhhh…." He could only say. He was so mesmerized by his girlfriend's body that he lost the ability to form words. "I-I'm fine," he sputtered hastily.

Yuki-chan only giggled, "Hehe. If you say so."

As Yuki-chan turned around and walked toward his bed, Haruyuki's stare landed on her hips. He could seriously feel his boner eagerly wanting to spring out of his pants. He gulped as he saw her hips sway left and right. It's like her plump ass is calling out to him… wanting him to-

No. He can't think about that now. He shook his thoughts away for the second time tonight and proceeded to play the game of LIFE with Yuki-chan.

* * *

30 minutes passed and Haruyuki could feel the sexual tension between him and Yuki-chan rise. The both of them were sitting criss-cross across each other on the floor. During this period of time, Haruyuki took off his gray cardigan and unbutton the top of his white dress shirt. In addition, he kept staring at Yuki-chan, who was still clad in her bra and panties. More specifically, he was staring at her breasts and the exposed area that her lacey panties were covering. Oh how he wanted to just dig an-

Wait. He shouldn't be thinking about that! Damn his hormones.

"Are you s-sure you aren't cold?" he said as he spun the spinner.

"Hehe. How many times are you going to ask that, Haru-kun?" she giggled again, "Oh! Lucky. You got a six. You're going to land on the pay day space."

"Haha," Haruyuki laughed in response to her pout, "Sorry, sorry. But I got to feed my three kids."

"Kids…"

"Huh? Did you say something, Yuki-chan?"

"Oh. Nothing, Haru-kun. It's nothing."

Watching her carefully, Haruyuki stood up suddenly and grabbed the white blanket off his bed.

"What are you do-"

Yuki-chan was interrupted by a blanket covering her face.

"You were shivering so I wanted to warm you up. The apartment does get colder during and after September. Sorry for not noticing it sooner," he chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head.

She didn't say anything. The blanket still covered her face, making her facial expressions unreadable. Her whole body was still as well. Because of this, Haruyuki was worried that she was angry at him.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" he began as he slowly lifted the blanket, "You're not mad at me, are – Mmph!"

As he lifted it, Yuki-chan's lips crashed into his. Due to the sudden addition of weight, Haruyuki fell back, causing him to quickly place the palms of his hands on the floor (and on the game board) so he can support him and his beloved.

Feeling her breasts rub on his chest, his boner quickly sprung up, unfortunately to his chagrin. He felt her fingers dig into his hair and her whole body grinding on his. He didn't know how much he could handle. Fortunately for him, she stopped.

"I didn't want this blanket…"

"E-Eh?" He sat up to see her bangs covering her face.

"I wanted you to cuddle with me," she spoke quietly.

Haruyuki could only blink and stare at her wordlessly as he waited for her to continue.

"I wanted your body next to mine. I wanted to feel your warmth. I… I – But you kept pushing me away! I didn't know what to do. I t-thought you thought my body was disgusting…"

His eyes widened and felt a needle strike his heart. He couldn't believe this. All this time… All this time, she thought that…? He shook his head and removed the blanket from her body.

"Here." He opened his arms. "Come here, Yuki-chan."

She didn't move at all and kept looking down. Frowning, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. After, he wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan," he quietly said as he massaged her back, "I didn't mean to do this to you."

She nuzzled her head into his chest and only responded weakly, "Liar."

His frown deepened and spoke once again, "Look at me."

She shook her head in response.

"Yuki-chan," he started in a softer voice, "look at me."

Seeing this not working out well, he sighed and lifted her head to see something he didn't want to see.

_Tears._

"I hate you, Haru-kun. L-Look at what you are doing to me. I-It hurts. It hurts so much."

"I'm so-"

"I d-don't want to hear it. You better take responsibility for your actions… Or else… O-Or else, I'll hate you forever."

He smiled. He knew he shouldn't be smiling in this situation, but seeing her like this… It really warmed his heart. Times like these, it was a reminder that she did love him and she wasn't going to leave him at all. Hey, she didn't even say it. She could have said, "I'll leave you," but she didn't. He gave her so much pain that she deserved to say those words. But…

"I'm so glad you didn't say those words."

"W-What?"

"Yuki-chan. I love you."

With that, a heartfelt kiss was given to her. It was gentle and soft… just like how she was.

"O-One more," she mumbled after it was done.

"Got it."

He didn't want her to feel unsatisfied.

"Another."

"Okay."

He wanted to become her knight.

"Once more."

He wanted to protect this flower from withering.

"Another one."

He always believed that she was the one for him.

"Please, just one more."

He doesn't want that to change.

"Kiss me again."

"What is this? Are we reenacting an anime?"

He will always love her.

"Be quiet, Haru-kun. And give me one more."

"Haha. Got it."

It's all for her. Everything. What he does. What he believes in. What he runs for. What he fights for. In the end, it's all for her.

"Haru-kun…"

"One more?"

"Please turn off the lights…"

He might sound like an idiot but he doesn't care. He'll do everything for her because she saved his life.

* * *

After a couple more minutes of kissing, Haruyuki caught his breath. "Let me put away the game, Yuki-chan. It'll just be in the way if we kept going."

As he was about to stand up, a hand shot up and grabbed his arm. "D-Don't leave, Haru-kun… Don't leave me again."

He smiled and held her again. Without saying a word, he unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere on the floor.

"Mmmph…" she moaned softly as they kissed again.

Releasing the kiss, Haruyuki began to suck on her neck.

"H-Haru-kun…" she breathed harshly.

He heard that girls enjoy having their necks sucked on. Surprisingly, it works. No wonder vampires from fictional stories do this all the time.

"You must be enjoying yourself, Yuki-chan," he said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh. Haru-kun, suck on my neck more."

"Yes, hime-sama."

He wondered if biting it would be an effective way to get the mood going. As a result, he decided to try it out. He heard her yelp and felt her hands on his scalp, pushing him to keep doing whatever he was doing. As her subject, he will do whatever he can to satisfy her.

"Yes…. H-Haru-kun, right there."

Licking the red blemish on her creamy skin, he kissed it multiple times. Looking up, he smiled, "I guess this is what you call a hickey?"

"Hehe. It's a mark that means I'm yours."

"You're mine…" he mumbled.

"Mhm. Not anyone else's."

He still couldn't believe that statement. Strangely, he felt dread once he heard that. It was like he was hearing a lie. Then, his mind unexpectedly went back to the event that occurred moments ago. She was calling for him. Crying for him. Wanting him to never leave… Watching her in pain gave him great pleas- He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm yours."

He was pathetic, without a doubt.

* * *

Kissing her lips again, Haruyuki felt his girlfriend's tongue shove itself inside his mouth. In response, his tongue met in contact with hers and fought over dominance. Due to the intensity of their make out session, Yuki-chan started to push Haruyuki to the ground… Only for him to smash his head in the bed post.

"I think it'll be better for us to do this on the bed, Yuki-chan. Oww… My head."

"Hehe. Sorry. I'll make you feel better. Here's a kiss on the booboo."

"You make me feel like a kid."

The Black King (or Queen) could only giggle at his frown. "Muah. All better, Haru-kun?" she spoke as if she was talking to child.

"Hey, hey... This is demoralizing my manly spirit, you know?"

Sighing, Haruyuki stood up and carried his woman bridal style. Yuki-chan could only make a small yelp before she was thrown onto the bed.

"Mister, what are you going to do to me?" she asked fearfully as if she was a scared female high school student. In usual frightened fashion, she backed up to the wall with her legs close to her chest and her hands balled into fists as they covered her mouth. "Please don't do naughty things to me. I'm only a pure girl~~."

Realizing this was another one of Yuki-chan's lovely roleplay façades, Haruyuki sighed and decided to go along with it. "Muhahaha. Like you should be saying anything, miss. What's with that suggestive pose, eh? It's like you're calling for me to f-f-fuck you…"

Shit. He messed up his lines again. He wasn't the type of guy who was willing to use curse words in his vocabulary. Shaking off his disdainful thought, he continued, "C-Come on! You… harlot! Suck on my love stick!" He's pushing the limits of his diction, but his words aren't helping to establish the aggressive mood his beloved wanted to impose on the atmosphere. He approached the bed, saying "rawr" in the process.

Yuki-chan stared at his poor excuse of acting and giggled. "W-What?! Why are you laughing?! Uuuurrg. Please, suck on my love stick?"

"Asking please isn't helping the mood, Haru-kun," she laughed.

"Cut me some slack," he sighed with a downfall facial expression, "You know I get uncomfortable calling people-"

Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation emanating from his lower extremities. Ripping him out of his thoughts, he saw Yuki-chan kissing his penis as she stroked it lovingly.

"Mmm… Chuu…"

"Y-Yuki-chan." He shivered from the combined action of her massage and the cold.

"Good, isn't it? Hehe… Your facial expression says it all."

"C-Crap, Y-Yuki-chan. You know I can't handle light ministrations."

"Savor it. Hehe. Try to hold on a bit longer."

"G-God. Y-Yuki-chan… I-It wants to cum so b-badly."

"Not yet," she stated as she rolled her tongue all over the head of his penis. "Do you want me to lick the head? Or do you want this?"

"W-What? W-Want… what?" he replied breathlessly.

"This." Sticking her tongue out, she slowly moved her tongue in a whipping motion as she fully focused licking the hole of his stick.

"Guh… Y-Yuki-chan. J-Just suck on the length. I-I'm about to explode."

She did no such thing, keeping up her licking and kissing motions. "Hehe. Your dick is twitching too much."

"T-That's it." Not being able to handle it anymore, he shoved her down the bed and rapidly threw her panties from his sight. "Thank you for the food!"

"Hyaaaan! N-No! H-Haru-kun! Y-You h-horrible monster!"

Doing the same as what Yuki-chan did to him, he ignored her insults and her pleas and kept sucking on her petals.

"H-Haru! Ahhh! Mmmm!"

It feels so good! Licking her might be a bit of a hassle, but hearing her go wild like this is worth it.

"H-Haru-kun! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Hyaaan!"

A squirt of liquid came out as she screamed to the high heavens. Sucking on her clit, he felt a great pleasure seeing her like this. He can't stop. He wanted it. He wanted to see her in this depraved state even more. The monster in him was finally taking control.

"I want to hear more."

"Pweh…?" she moaned, not being able to verbalize her thoughts.

Grabbing her waist, he scooted her closer to his penis. "I hope you're ready, Yuki-chan. I'm going to wear out your vagina thoroughly."

More weakness. More helplessness. He wanted to see her vulnerable. Pathetic. Pitiful. Desperate.

"H-Hurry, Haru-kun. P-Put it in."

"Heh. You got it, Your Majesty."

Stuffing his penis inside, he could feel her walls tighten. "Urrk. Your pussy is top notch like usual."

"Haaahh. Haaaah. You c-can go ahead and move, H-Haru-kun."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Her groans. Her moans. Her screams. Her cries. Every little sound coming from her body was causing him to go over the edge.

"Yes! Yes! H-Haru-kun! Ahhhn! Hyyaaaan!"

"Crap, Yuki-chan. Your pussy is glorious."

Did he really deserve this? Was he really worthy to see this side of her?

"K-Kiss me! I-I want more and m-more of your warmth!"

"Y-Yes, m-my beautiful q-queen."

What was he to her? A man? A boy? A subject?

"Mmmph! Mmmchp…"

Even if his lust was being satisfied, why did he feel a hole in his chest?

"Yes! H-Haru-kun! Yes!"

Why did he feel this menacing feeling overwhelming his heart?

"D-Does it feel good t-to you, Haru-kun?"

Her pathetic plea…

"I c-can't live w-without it!"

Her pitiful want…

"I-I want m-more!"

Her desperation…

"I love you!"

Her vulnerability…

It's all right in front of him.

"I'm cumming, Haru-kun! A-Are you c-close too?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm almost there."

"L-Let's cum t-together!"

"Yeah... L-Let's."

Kissing her without a second thought in mind, he felt a gush of liquid hit below the stomach as he poured in all he could.

He never felt so empty before.

* * *

It's already too dark to see a thing. Haruyuki was sitting on the edge of his bed contemplating about his relationship with Kuroyukihime. Looking back to see her sleeping peacefully on the bed, he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. She shifted slightly in response.

With a small smile, Haruyuki stared back at what was in front in him: darkness.

_RAPE HER._

He shook off that thought and shivered.

_DESTROY THAT PURE BODY OF HERS._

He ignored it and kept wondering what he should do.

_MAKE HER INTO YOUR PLAYTHING. _

In the end, he was truly a monster.

He could never show weakness due to this thing growing inside him. If he ever tried, it would take control of him. But… that thing was only speaking the truth. He hated her. He hated Kuroyukihime.

Her perfect image was insufferable and he never found peace because of it. Even after he tried so hard to become the person he is today, the only thing that came out of it was hatred. Hatred because he couldn't surpass Kuroyukihime. Hatred because he started to think this way. Hatred because he hated himself from the very beginning.

This disparaging personality kept him from ever being _truly _close to anyone. In order to keep himself from losing himself, he kept an arm's length from others nowadays.

He should breakup with her. He's better off being alone in this room. He's not worth a damn thing. He's only restricting her from her happiness. He's incapable of truly loving her. He's-

"Haru-kun?"

He looked back to see Kuroyukihime rubbing her eyelids.

"Is there something wrong…?"

He should say it. He can't handle her. It's… too much to bear now.

"Have you ever thought of separation?

"W-What?"

"Separation. Breaking up. Leaving. Moving on. Finding love in someone else. Have you ever thought about it?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"I-I don't u-understand what y-you a-are implying," Kuroyukihime stuttered frightfully as she got up from bed. Sitting on her knees and covering herself with the blanket, her whole body trembled as she began to think about the worst possible thing her Haru-kun was about to say.

"I'm not implying anything. Just answer the question," he stated indifferently with his back still facing her.

"No. NO! Why would I?!" she shouted, gripping the blanket tightly, "WHY?! WHY WOULD I EVEN FATHOM THAT SORT OF IDEA?!

"BECAUSE I DO," he responded swiftly as he glared back at her. Sighing, he turned away and mumbled, "I-I think… we should breakup, Kuroyukihime."

"W-What…"

"I'm not saying this in spite. Please understand. I want you to be happy. And… I think the best way for me to do that is to give you up."

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?!" She was on the verge of becoming hysterical. Why would Haru-kun even say this?

"…I'm sorry." He can't look at her. He already feels ashamed of himself. All he can muster up is an apology. Looking down at the ground, he can already feel the need to cry. He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to cry. He has to hold it in. He-

"Haru-kun?"

Warmth. It's flooding all over his body.

"Haru-kun, I hate you so much."

She's so soft.

"Haru-kun is an idiot."

All he could see before him was an angel from heaven.

"He always hurts me."

Even in this darkness, all he could see was her.

"But I always hurt him too."

"W-What?"

"How long have you been in pain, Haru-kun?"

"I… I d-don't-"

"Were you afraid of losing me?"

He froze.

"I'm… I'm frightened of losing you too…"

His eyes widened.

"Y-You're so popular at school. All the boys look up to you. All the girls want you. You changed so much. Mentally… Spiritually… Even physically. Haru-kun, I'm scared that you might leave me alone. When you said that you wanted to separate, I felt my whole life slowly crumble right in front of me. I never wanted to hear that from you. H-Haru-kun…"

When he lifted his head to, water droplets hit his face. She was breaking down. Shaking. Crying. Clinging onto the person she always believed in.

"Stop accelerating. I don't want you to leave me in the process."

Kuroyukihime was never perfect. She was only a teenage girl who was in love. She hated being lonely. She hated being abandoned. She has her own flaws. She made her own mistakes. She isn't a goddess. She isn't an angel. She was only a human being. She smiles. She laughs. She glares. She frowns. She cries. In the end, though…

"I always hated you, Kuroyukihime. You were always seemed so perfect in the public eye." He never thought he'd spell the truth to her. Was he really ready to say it all? Was he?

"After the whole fiasco with that other world, reality went coming down. Hard. I wasn't Silver Crow anymore. With our purpose fulfilled, I was only Haruyuki Arita. To me, I truly believed that our relationship was over. We had no reason to speak to one another anymore."

He could feel her frown perpetuating his mind.

"But you came up to me and said the words you said before our final battle, 'I love you, Haru.' Haha. I couldn't believe it. She still loved me. Remember? I was tearing up before you in the student council room. Embracing you. Repeating the same words. It was a sight to behold." He couldn't help but smile at the memory before continuing. "It was then that I would stop at nothing to improve myself. I did everything I could to get lean, strong, and confident. But at the same time, I couldn't help but think about the bleak future. There was constant thought in my mind."

"What was that, Haru-kun?" She was so quiet. Even though she was bare naked, her whole body was still like a statue. For the sake of her own health, Haruyuki grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around their bodies once more.

"When is she going to leave me?" He could only clench his fists and feel his heart beat painfully in his chest. However, he didn't falter. "In the end, I loathed myself. I never achieved your standards. It was overbearing and I could never feel at peace. Heh. You're right though. I'm an idiot. I always hurt you. I'm not worthy being your boyfriend."

"Har-"

"But… What you told me moments before. There's a thin line between love and hate, Kuroyukihime. And when that line is cut, love and hate is blended together. We hide no secrets. We hide nothing. Ultimately, we find what the true meaning of love. Consummate. Never ending. Undying. Kuroyuki- No. Yuki-chan. I can now say this without a heavy heart..."

It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, he looked up with his eyes filled with emotion and on the verge of tears.

"I love you…"

The sound of her real name. The wholesome embrace. The everlasting kiss. This nightmare became her sweetest dream ever.

* * *

"It's so warmth, Haru-kun."

His penis was snuggly placed in her vagina once more.

"Kuh. As usual, your vagina is wonderful," he smiled.

"Hehe. Remember the first time we did it?" she asked lovingly as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Ahh… Do we really need to talk about it right now?" he blushed. Even during the middle of sex, she couldn't help but embarrass him a bit.

"We were on this same bed – in the same position too. Hehe. You really enjoy doing missionary."

"Hey, hey… You love this position too. You always complained how doggy-style is a horrible position."

"That's because I could never see your face, Haru-kun. Isn't it better to see your lover's face while you make love to her?"

"Y-Yeah… I guess. I mean, the facial expressions you make are enchanting."

"Hehe. Thank you. Your facial expressions are nice to look at too. I enjoy seeing you writhing in pleasure, pleading to me about how you want to cum inside badly."

"Ugh… Please. You're making me get a softy."

"Then by all means, ram my pussy until I get numb," she whispered in his ear, "Churn it all you want."

"D-Dammit…" he mumbled. She's getting dirty now.

Moving inside her, he groaned by the intense pleasure. How could it still be tight after all the times they done it?

"Guh. H-How are you feeling, Yuki-chan?"

"Ahhn… Haaahn… Amazing, Haru-kun. G-Go faster. G-Go faster, please!"

"C-Crap, yes m'am."

Quickening his pace, her moans started to echo throughout the whole room. Sweat began to appear on their bodies as they made love. Squelching sounds grew louder with each slam of the hips. The blanket that once warmed them was thrown on the ground, forgotten until they were finished.

"Hyaan! Yes! Yess! Ram me harder, Haru-kun! Ahh… Ahhh!"

The sweat caused her body to glisten. Haruyuki couldn't help but dive and tease her breasts.

"No! You big i-idiot! Don't s-suck on my breasts! Hyyaaan! I-It's making me f-feel so good!"

Tracing her areoles with his tongue, he expertly used his left hand to lift her up and his right hand to rub her clit.

"Hyaaan! Yes! I-It's reaching deep inside me! Your h-hard cock is b-breaking me! Ahhhn! Ahhn!"

"H-Holy… Y-Yuki-chan, we're going to wake up the neighbors! M-Moan softer!"

"I-I d-don't care! I-It's your fault for m-making my body l-like this! Haaahn! E-Everything y-you're doing is making me a-about to cum!"

She's been moaning so loud for minutes. Even if he did stop her now, the neighbors would already be awake. He should just give up and try doing something about it.

"Mmmph! Mmmchp… Mmmm! Mmm!"

Crap. Kissing isn't helping the situation. Her vagina is clinging on his dick tighter and tighter now.

"I'm going to cum, Haru-kun. I'm going to cum! I'm going – HYAAAANN!"

The gush of liquid came shooting out, spraying his lower body and her own and wetting the surrounding area they were sitting at.

"Haaaaah… Haaaaah… You made me cum so hard, Haru-kun," Yuki-chan breathed as she sat on her beloved's lap with her legs wrapped tightly around his abdomen. "It felt so good... Give me more, Haru-kun."

"Haah… You made everything so wet, Yuki-chan. I can't believe you."

"Hehe. You're so good at this, Haru-kun. Now then…" She went up to his ear and bit it. "Hurry and fuck me, Darling."

Sensory overload.

Carelessly throwing her on the bed, he smashed his lips onto hers and slammed his hips into hers.

"Mmmmm! Mmmm! Pwah! Yess! So good! Ooooh! Are you getting addicted to my snug pussy all over again, Darling?!"

"Yes! Shit, Yuki-chan. Why do you have to make everything sound so sexy?!"

"Hahn! Go faster! Smash my pussy with love! Cum inside! Paint it white! Keep fucking me till you're satisfied!"

"You're a damn angel waiting to get defiled, aren't you?! Kuh, Yuki-chan. You n-naughty g-girl. Always tightening up when you start losing yourself…"

"Uh-huh! D-Don't you – Hyaan! Right there! Hyaaaaaan! I'm cumming again! I'm cumming! Aaaaaahhhn!"

Even with her naughty juices spraying all over the place, Haruyuki didn't stop and pause.

"Y-You're still going? You – Hyaan! Bad boy! Keep making me cum! Yes! Yes!"

Her whole speech started to get completely slurred due to the intense wave of pleasure. Meanwhile, Haruyuki was slowly losing his mind just like the woman before him.

"Yuki-chan! I need to cum!"

"Yeesshh! Ooooush with ish! Please cuuummm! My pussshhy wansh ishhh!"

"Here! Take it all in!"

"Hyyyaaaaaaaaaannn!"

"Urrrk!"

With that, gushes of cum spurted out of his penis and another stream of liquid came shooting out to wet their lower extremities. Haruyuki collapsed on Yuki-chan. Both sweaty from the activity, they both caught their breath. Haruyuki rolled off his lover's body.

"Haaaaah… Haaaaahh… That was amazing," Haruyuki finally croaked.

"Hehe. It was," Yuki-chan agreed, smiling from what happened tonight, "We really made a _burst link_."

Haruyuki stared at her and sighed. "We really need to stay away from Taku now. He's even affecting you."

Yuki-chan could only giggle.

Shaking off the thought, Haruyuki spoke once more.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Hm…?"

He lifted himself and got on top of her again. Wiping off the sweat from her brow, he caressed her cheek and kissed her lips."

"I'll love you forever."

From that sentence, Yuki-chan grabbed him from the shoulders and embraced him as tightly as possible.

"I'm so happy, Haru-kun. Please, never stop loving me. Never leave me alone. Never accelerate without me."

Her cries were loud. He could feel every warm emotion burst out of his chest as she wept in sheer joy. He didn't see a pathetic shell any longer. Her pitiful personality ceased to exist. That desperation dissipated in thin air. All that remained was her and the bountiful love she given him from all the years they been together. He wasn't alone. He never was. And that revelation made him the happiest man on the planet.

* * *

"I can't believe it's six now."

"Mhm… I can't believe we did it for so long."

Haruyuki was staring out the window as he sat on his bed with his back against the wall. Yuki-chan was resting peacefully against his chest.

"Haru-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki-chan."

"We should get some sleep."

"Yeah… You'll need to go at ten."

"Mhm… _We'll_ need to go at ten."

"Wait. What?"

Peering at her face, Haruyuki gave her a questionable stare.

"Hehe. I want you to meet my parents! And since you haven't been really acquainted with my sister yet, I was hoping we can get off to a new start! She's a great person! Trust me!" she smiled as she turned her body to face him.

Haruyuki couldn't help but grin from the invitation.

"I can't take no for an answer, huh?"

"Nope!"

"Haha. Then, I'm happy to oblige."

"Hehe. Let's get some sleep then! We got a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah," Haruyuki nodded as he stood up to grab the blanket from the ground, "I can't wait to meet my in-laws."

Yuki-chan beamed at his response. In return, he returned that same smile back.

"Night, Yuki-chan," he said softly as he laid on his bed with the blanket covering him.

"Night, Darling," she giggled, "Sweet dreams."

"Yeah. Same to you."

With that, Haruyuki watched his beloved's eyes close slowly. Once she was sleeping, the man before her couldn't help but break down into tears one more time. He might be pathetic right now, but he was overwhelmed by the recent events.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan. Oh my god. Thank you, Yuki-chan… I love you. I love you so much…"

With his tears running down his face, he kissed her softly. "Happy birthday…" He said her real name once again. "I bought you a ring, by the way. But for now, I'll just give you the alternative."

Getting closer to her, Haruyuki cuddled with her soft, warm body. Putting a kiss on her forehead, he felt his eyelids get heavier by the second.

Finally, he closed his eyes. His final sight was a smile on his beloved's face.

* * *

"There. And that's what happened," Haruyuki said with a sigh, "How was it, Taku? Eh? Taku?"

"S-Shit… H-Holy c-crap…" Taku sputtered out, "I-I c-can't b-believe my b-best fr-friend went through s-so much in o-oone night."

"Hey… Taku… You shouldn't be crying," Haruyuki frowned, "It was only a story."

"A STORY THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING," Takumu yelled as he stood up, "Haruyuki. How are you feeling right now?"

"Eh? Tired, I guess. Why?"

"Is Chrome Disaster still bothering you?

"Oh. Every now and then. But ever since then, it hasn't been telling me much. Then again, it does scream things at me."

"Huh. Like what?" Takumu said worryingly.

"'_I KNOW YOU WANT IT_' or '_MASTURBATE TO IT_.' It even said '_FINISH HIM'_ when I was playing a fighting game the other day," he responded as he tried to speak like Chrome Disaster if it ever had a voice.

"I guess it really does urge people to satisfy their inner desires…"

"Yeah. I know… I guess I got to thank it sometimes. I mean, the other day, I finally got the courage to tell Yuki-chan to wear a nurse outfit the ne-"

Haruyuki could only widen his eyes when he realized what he absently said.

"What? You dirty boy."

"Wait! No! I-It's n-not like that! I-I mean! Urrrk…"

"Haha! Haru, I have to applaud you."

"W-Wait! N-No! I was just-"

"No no. I'm not happy you asked a girl to wear a nurse outfit. I'm happy you faced your fears and spilled them out to Master."

"I-I know. I'm glad that I did…"

With a smile on his face, Haruyuki got up and stretched.

"Mmmm! Haaah! That was great, actually."

"See? Talking about sex is fun."

"I can see why Chi-chan is always angry at you now."

"Ouch, Haru. You really know how to hit the heartstrings. At least- Oh. I just got an email. It's from Chi-chan."

"Oh. Tell her I said hi. You want anything to drink, by the way?" he asked as he started to head toward the kitchen.

"Huh? Sure. Give me Dr. Pepper, please."

"Got it."

As Haruyuki opened the fridge, he heard his best friend scream.

"CRAP!"

"W-What's wrong?!" Haruyuki ran back to the living room to see Takumu frightened for some reason.

"Chi-chan wants to know why she heard you scream 'childhood friends' and 'sex' in the same sentence."

"You're lying."

"If I was, I wouldn't have a terrified look on my face right now."

"Urrk… We're in trouble."

"I know. But the good side is that she's inviting us to karaoke after school tomorrow. The others will be there too."

"Hm… I'm actually free tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I was surprised too. Apparently, he didn't need any help tomorrow," Haruyuki smiled as he scratched his head.

"This is great! Ever since you started working with Kirigaya-san, you never had any time to spend with us."

"I know. I hope Yuki-chan hasn't been too angry with me about it."

"She hasn't so don't worry. You should have noticed by how clingy she's been lately. She misses you."

"Haha… No wonder. But she does get in the way whenever that happens."

"I know. I can't believe Master wanted to sit with you for the whole class day last time. I wish Chi-chan could be like that with me."

"Haha. Maybe you should ask."

"She'll just punch me. Well, tonight has been fun. Tomorrow, we face Chi-chan and tell her we were talking about our escapades!"

"I rather not."

They both grinned at one another and laughed. Best friends are some of the greatest things a person could ever ask for. Without a doubt. They could share anything. Whether it'll be embarrassing memories, sad stories, or even sexual escapades… They could listen, not say a word to anyone, and laugh in the very end.

THE END.

* * *

Whoa. This is the longest chapter I wrote as of late. I was seriously surprised when I saw the word count. But honestly, I think I let Haruyuki's story drone on longer than it had too. I even made him cry as much as Kirito of Sword Art Online. Sheesh. Well, I got an excuse! Teenagers are overly emotional and go ape shit when it comes to love! Looolll. Just kidding.

I didn't actually plan on making this chapter this depressing. It just kind of happened while I was in the process of writing it. After rereading this a couple times, I realized how out of character our fellow Brain Bursters were. But then again, Brain Burst more or less changed their lives for the better with the help of their super duper cool friends.

Last thing, Haruyuki's drastic change in appearance. As you guys may have noticed, I made Haruyuki taller and leaner. It may sound strange to you guys to imagine him like that, but hopefully you guys were able to. If I could, I would even show a description of it, but no such thing exists. However, before people flame about that crucial detail, take in mind that the entire Accel World premises takes place in middle school. To me, Haruyuki is or not in the beginning stages of puberty, which is why he looks like a fat, tiny kid. Then, high school (which is an important element of this story) came and he became the sexiest motherfucker on the planet.

I've talked enough. If you guys got the references, good job. If you didn't... Well, too bad.

I hope my readers enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed working on it. I apologize for any grammatical errors though!

Farewell, readers. I'll write something another time.


End file.
